foodbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Food Battle 2009
Ian sees Anthony playing drums on Rock Band and believes that he is a zombie. After Anthony puts him through lots of pyhsical pain to prove he is not a zombie, such as throwing him on a table and running him over with a car, Ian gives in after Anthony prepares to cut off his head. Anthony says that he wants a rematch and that he has a new favorite food: a burrito. Ian accepts the challenge and Food Battle 2009 begins. Challenges Toothbrush Anthony: Anthony tries to brush his teeth with his burrito, but his teeth end up in worse shape. Result: X Ian: Ian cleans his teeth and gets his mouth covered in frosting. He says that his dentist is going to be so proud of him. Result: X Shovel Ian: Ian's donut crumbles while he is digging. After getting his X he eats it up. Result: X Anthony: Anthony succesfully digs up a vase, and a merchant (played by Ian) buys it from him for $11. Result: ✓ Wig Anthony: Anthony puts on his wig and a random guy mistakes him for his girlfriend Sherry. He proposes to Anthony, who accepts. They get married and have children. When they get back, Anthony's wig falls off and the guy is horrified to discover that he is a guy. As he runs off, Anthony begins to cry. Result: ✓ Ian: Ian puts on his donut, but Anthony's husband mistakes it for a yarmulke. After getting his X, Ian congratulates him on the marriage. The guy tells him to shut up and runs away crying. Result: X Video Game Ian: Ian inserts his donut to play Super Donut 64, only to get the blue screen of death. Result: X Anthony: Anthony inserts his burrito to play Donut Massacre 64. It doesn't load so he takes it out and blows on it, then loads it onto the console. It succesfully loads and Anthony begins playing. Result: ✓ Boomarang When Anthony suggests this, Ian has drastically changed. Anthony asks what has happened to him, Ian suddenly returns to normal. Ian: Ian throws his donut, and the merchant is seen holding the vase and singing a Michael Jackson song. Ian's donut hits the vase, causing the merchant to lose grip and break it on the ground. Result: X Anthony: Anthony throws his burrito, and it begins to fly back to him. However it passes him shouting 'See ya later faggot!' It then gets shredded in a jet engine while Anthony watches, confused. Result: ✓ Mind Control Device Anthony: Anthony tries to hypnotize a girl into kissing him, but she walks off disgusted. Result: X Ian: Ian attempts to hypnotize the same girl. It at first appears to work, but then she vomits on him. Result: X Edible Food Ian: Ian carefully tries his donut, and suprisingly its edible! Result: ✓ Anthony: Anthony bites into his burrito, but then spits it out and begins retching. Result: X Ending Ian reveals that he had put cyanide in Anthony's burrito. Anthony protests that it will kill him, but Ian still believes that he is a zombie. After telling Ian that he is not a zombie, Anthony dies. The reporter runs up to Ian, but Anthony's husband appears and challenges Ian into a duel for killing his wife. He pulls out a corn dog from Anthony's burrito and charges at Ian, but Ian dodges and sends the man into a viewing room for a Susan Boyle sex tape. The reporter asks Ian what he wants to do now, and Ian replies that he wants to go watch paint dry. The reporter joins him and continuosly asks if the paint is dry. Eventually, Ian loses his temper, turns to the reporter and yells "NO!". After the ending, Barney tells the viewers to go to Smosh.com and watch the videos bloopers, saying"If you don't go to Smosh.com right now, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep!" Category:Food Battles Category:Food Battle 2009